Rosie and Tate
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Tate Langdon was a boy that had issues, sure. But he also had a little sister who he had to protect for most of his life, which caused him to miss out on a normal childhood. And yes, she's dead too. When the new family moves into the Murder House and another girl comes into Tate's life, jealousy gets the better of Rosie and because of her, everything between Tate & Violet changes.
1. Chapter 1

Rosie and Tate. Tate and Rosie.

There was nothing nicer than having a proper, loving older brother. Tate was one of those brothers believe it or not. Rosie Hera Langdon was a girl that didn't really enjoy human company. She liked to keep herself to herself. She didn't like her mother, she hated her father and if it were up to her, she definitely wouldn't be alive.

Well, funnily enough, she wasn't.

"Tate," Rosie said one summer's morning in 2011, watching her brother stare outside of his old bedroom window, seeing a black car pull up. It was shiny and large, and a big van was behind it. Tate ignored her and carried on staring. "Tate," Rosie said a little louder, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" came his short reply.

"What are you doing?" Rosie murmured. She pushed her thick brunette hair out of her face. The air was quite sticky. There was no answer. "Tate!"

"Rosie, leave me alone," Tate snapped, spinning around. Rosie closed her mouth and nodded quickly. When Tate was convinced she wouldn't interrupt again, he turned back around to see three people get out of the car and walking down the path. "There's the family, they are the ones I was talking about." Rosie peered out of the window as well.

"What's so special?" she muttered. "There's nothing special there. What's so special, Tate?" Tate slowly felt his patience slip away, but then he remembered that Rosie was…different.

"She's pretty, don't you think?" he asked her. Rosie shrugged.

"I guess," she yawned. "What's so special, though?"

"ROSIE! Shut up about it," Tate shouted.

"Tate!" came the angry hiss of their mother, Constance. "Be nice to your sister." Tate rolled his eyes and glared at Rosie, who just sat there and waved.

"Tate is stalking the family," she pointed out quietly. Tate threw Rosie such a glare that it almost frightened her.

"I'm not," Tate grunted to his mum, who's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Tate, I'm telling you now, you stay away from this family! I don't want them finding out anything about us that they don't have to," Constance hissed, grabbing Tate by his shoulders and shaking him violently. Rosie watched them, her eyes glazing over as she drifted off in a dreamlike state, into a different life, a different time…

"Tate, you can't catch me!" a six year old Rosie trilled, running away from him, down the stairs and into the garden. The eight year old Tate just sighed and carried on drawing, trying to ignore his sister's teases and taunts. "Tate!"

"Leave me alone Rosie," Tate shouted down to her, chewing on the end of his pen. "I'm not in the mood." Rosie sighed a hefty sigh and walked back into the house, up the stairs to Tate's room.

"You're never in the mood anymore," she whispered, sitting herself on his bed. Tate felt slightly guilty then and he put down his pencil.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly, looking his little sister straight into her eyes. "I am. I've been so busy recently that I completely forgot about spending time with you. What do you want to do? How can I make it up to you?"

"We can play that game where we pretend to be superheroes, like what daddy used to play," Rosie grinned toothily. Tate gulped. It had been 2 years since his dad 'left'. Of course he didn't know what had actually happened to him, but it didn't matter. Rosie just believed he had gone on a long shopping trip…she was a little slow so that didn't matter. Tate was generally very protective over her, but he was so much like her father that it was hard for him to have a childhood of his own. "We can play that, right Tate?" Rosie asked nervously, seeing his hesitation. Tate snapped out of his daydream and nodded quickly.

"Of course we can…you be Rosepetal, the best superhero in the entire world who can fly with flowers and I will be…"

"I'm warning you Tate, if you dare mess with them-"

"Then you'll do what? Kill me? I would love to see you try!" Tate shouted. Rosie was brought back to the present time with the constant argument. Her senses suddenly began to tingle.

"Ma, get out, the family's coming upstairs," she hissed, shooing her mum away. Constance let go of Tate and went hid behind the wardrobe. A young teenage girl in a dark green bowler hat opened the bedroom door and looked around, settling herself on the bed and staring at the wall. Rosie glanced at Tate and saw his reaction was something she couldn't actually read.

"Tate, remember what ma said," Rosie hissed, studying the girl as well.

"Shut up, Rose," Tate muttered back, his eyes trained on the girl. This was only going to end up in tears, she could tell.

**New story...opinions? I'm not too sure yet.**

**Next chapter next Friday! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Rosie v Tate

"What's her name?" Rosie asked Tate that Sunday morning after the family moved in. Tate sat on the floor of the attic, his head resting on the palms of his hands in boredom. "Do you even know?"

"Violet," Tate answered automatically. "It's a beautiful name, isn't it?" Rosie felt slightly uncomfortable then. Tate used to tell her that her name was pretty, and that she was 'rosy like a flower.' Now he hardly spoke to her unless it was about this Violet girl who he had never spoken to himself.

"It's okay," Rosie said carefully, her mouth moving slowly with every word. "Each to their own I suppose."

"You should become friends with her or something," Tate suggested casually. Rosie scoffed.

"Never gonna happen. She's pretty and stuff but I don't need friends, why have friends when you can have family?" she nudged him. Tate didn't answer.

And Rosie began to break.

Violet went into the attic and heard a noise. It was pitch black and the dust made a soft plod with every step she took. Suddenly, a young girl with long black hair and sunken eyes appeared and screamed at her, her hands clawing on her own throat and her head moving so quickly that it looked like it was vibrating. Violet shrieked in fear, turning white as a sheet. "Stop, Rosie, STOP!" came Tate's angry and irritated voice as he held Violet close. Rosie automatically stopped and just blinked at Violet's reaction.

"Are you scared?" she frowned at Violet oddly, her head cocked to the side. Violet was shaking, she didn't know what to do.

"What is that?" she whispered to Tate. Automatically, Tate winced at her words.

"I'm not a 'what', I am a 'who'," Rosie said calmly. "Maybe if you decide on that first we'll be able to actually have a decent conversation." With that, Rosie began to walk past them. "Oh, she's an ass," she hissed to Tate, before leaving the attic. Violet turned to Tate.

"Who was that?" she asked him loudly, still a little shaken.

"That was my sister," Tate replied quickly, "Rosalina." Violet looked a little nauseous.

"I thought you said you didn't have any siblings," she said slowly, wiping the dripping beads of sweat from her forehead.

"I don't," Tate shrugged, beginning to go downstairs. Violet followed him out, quickly. He could sense she was about to ask him more questions. "Drop it, Violet," he said coldly, not even turning around. So she did. But of course, Rosie hadn't completely left yet and heard everything Tate said about her.

To him, she just didn't exist.

And that's when she officially broke.

"Okay, who's the chick?" Rosie asked that evening, sitting in the attic with Beau, playing ball with him. Tate glanced up.

"Which chick?" he asked quietly. "If you're taking about Violet, she has a name."

"I don't give a crap," Rosie interrupted. "Who, is she? Like, why is she here?"

"She's the daughter of the psychiatrist I'm seeing," Tate answered defiantly. "There, the questions are answered."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Rosie laughed lightly. "Does she really matter?"

"Yeah," Tate muttered. "She does." Rosie rolled her eyes and stroked Beau's head.

"Right. Okay. So…bearing in mind you kill everyone you care an ounce about…" Rosie continued.

"Shut up," Tate snapped.

"The truth hurts, suck it up," Rosie hissed lunging forward and even making Tate jump a little. She sat back and resumed Beau's treatment. "So what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing," Tate said, sighing slightly. "Nothing at all." Rosie sighed heavily,

"You're not making any sense," she alerted him. "You're beginning to abandon your family for her."

"I don't have a family," Tate told her darkly.

"Oh, you don't?" Rosie backtracked. "Ah of course not. Sorry, Tate, I was confused. Of course you don't! My bad. Ah, wait – I must just share your DNA by accidental construction. Ah no wait, hold on again, that's a whole load of BS." Tate didn't answer this. "Tate I have no issue with her but I have plenty with you. She will never accept you after she finds out what she did."

Tate let out a hiss and reached for Rosie's neck but Beau got in the way and gnashed at him. "What?" Rosie taunted, gently restraining Beau. "What do you wanna do? Do it. I dare you. It's not as if you didn't do it before."

"They were gonna take you away-"

"So you thought killing me would fix that, yeah?"

"I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Tate yelled.

"Well, damn, I must have imagined those bullet wounds," Rosie sighed sarcastically. "Dude you shot a whole sch-" This time Tate got her and shoved her onto the floor, bashing her head, hard, in the process.

"Shut up, right now," he threatened her.

"Or what?" Rosie spat blood in his face. "I swear to god Tate you can try your little fear tactic but if you step one toe out of line, all this girl has to say is 'go away' and you won't be allowed near her ever again, ever." Tate's eyes grew wide before he attempted to conceal is shock.

"You don't have the power to do that," he muttered under his breath, more to convince himself more than anything else.

"Yes, I do," Rosie tutted. "I have ways." Tate swallowed and let go of her.

"Why are you protecting her if you don't like her?" she hissed, now on his knees.

"Because everyone else that you screwed over didn't get the chance to be protected," Rosie coughed slightly, standing up and dusting herself off, fixing her hair. "You may not know this, but I now officially hate you." Tate looked so frustrated that Rosie decided it was time to go.

"You're an ass!" he shouted at her.

"Ohhh, takes one to know one Taaaaaaaate," Rosie trilled back, waving her fingers in the air as she left.

**A/N: Things literally took a sharp turn between these two, already, betcha never saw that coming out of sweet little Rosie's mouth right? Is Rosie even innocent? How did she die and why does she now hate Tate so much? These are the questions and soon you will gain answers. Lots of love.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rosie's broken

Technically Rosie had no valid reason to be so irritating to Violet but the more time Tate spent with her, the more jealous Rosie became. In fact it came to the point where Tate had turned against Rosie so quickly, that no one would ever guess they used to be as close as they were.

How did this all happen?

Well, Rosie was someone with a very low tolerance level – and one particular day, also known as her birthday, she was meant to be going out with Tate as a celebration. They did this every single year, because her birthday happened to be on Halloween, i.e/ the only day that Tate could freely leave the house. Rosie was an exception to this rule, for some reason she was able to leave whenever she wanted and she never found out why.

Anyway, this particular Halloween was one that Tate and Rosie had been planning for almost seven months together, and they had been excited by it for quite some time now.

That was, until Violet arrived.

Rosie was in the attic, as usual, sitting with Beau. Today she was reading him a book, called 'Family is Love.' Beau was tucked up in his corner, looking rather comfortable. "Family is…happiness! Oh look Beau, there's a picture of a family with very happy faces. There's a happy mummy, a happy daddy, a happy big sister and a happy brother!" Then Rosie's whole tone changed. "But we know that's not true, don't we? We know that in some families, you get a mad mummy, a dead daddy, a psycho sister and a beyond brainless imbecilic brother!" Beau didn't answer or react to this – he was asleep. "Yeah, sweet dreams," Rosie scoffed, throwing the book down.

Then she turned around and Tate was sitting there.

"Oh thank god for that, you're here. We have to go, Tate, we have so much to do," she beamed, standing up and dusting herself off.

"No, we don't. I'm with Violet today," Tate said stonily, but also a little anxiously. Rosie's beam slowly slipped from her face and she clenched her fists.

"You're actually joking me right now," she muttered slowly. Tate gave a small shrug.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but this is more important." Rosie felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart…again.

"How is that…that….GIRL more important than my birthday, Tate?" she asked quietly, to her horror feeling tears well up in her eyes. Tate shook his head quickly, breaking eye contact from her swiftly. He hated to see her cry that was his one weakness. And if Rosie wasn't so distraught then perhaps she would be able to use this to her advantage, but she was so genuinely upset that the thought didn't even cross her mind.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I have to go out with her today before she starts suspecting things," Tate rushed out, looking at the floor in shame. Rosie was so dumbstruck that she let her tears just run into her mouth, not bothering to wipe them or anything. All these years it had been her and Tate against the world. Now it was just her.

"Well….uh….thank you for that," she said quietly, running her shaking hands through her thick black hair.

"Rose-"

"No don't worry about it Tate, go on and have a great time with your favourite girl in the whole wide world. I hope you enjoy it," Rosie smiled bitterly, through the tears still running down her face. Tate didn't know how to reply, he wasn't sure what her tone was saying.

"Rosie…"

"Tate, go, now." Tate turned around and began to walk out. "Oh, but Tate?" He spun around so quickly it was like he had been expecting it all along. "As of now, we are no longer related. Damn you."

…

Rosie sat on Violet's bed, waiting. She only made herself visible to Violet so if Vivien walked in, she couldn't ask what she was doing there. When Violet ran in and slammed the door behind her, she turned around and saw Rosie there, which nearly made her wet herself in shock. "Seriously Rosie can you stop doing this? It's getting pretty damn annoying." Rosie raised an eyebrow and lay on her bed properly.

"You seem more jumpy than usual today – what's happened?" she asked curiously. Violet went straight for her computer. "Or you can just not answer me – that's good too."

"Your brother, that's what happened," Violet grumbled back. Rosie saw this as an opportunity and she got herself mentally prepared.

"What's happened?" she asked sweetly. Violet didn't expect this tone of voice, so it caught her off guard her slightly.

"We ran into some people-" Rosie already knew where this was going.

"And they accused Tate of shooting them, and let me guess, Tate said he didn't know who they were?" she guessed, tying her hair up with a white ribbon that was stained with stale blood. Violet turned round to face her.

"How did you…"

"It happens every single year. Every single Halloween night – and if I were you, I would google is name. Tate Langdon…"

"That's what they told me to do," Violet whispered.

"Do it," Rosie said slowly and quietly, seriously hoping she could tempt Violet. She sniffed and nodded hesitantly. Rosie felt the corners of her mouth curl up into a little smile and she got more comfortable.

"You have to leave first," Violet turned to her swiftly, whilst she waiting for the internet to load. Rosie gave a sad sigh.

"But I have nothing to do!" she begged, her large green eyes begging to stay.

"Rosie I don't want an audience for this!" Rosie raised her eyebrows but then knew what she had to do.

"Alright, alright. See you soon," she acted like she was disappointed and went over to the door, opening it, making herself invisible and closing it again without actually leaving. Then she went and resumed her place on the bed as Violet googled 'Tate Langdon'. Rosie smiled in glee as she watched Violet's face go from shock, to disgust, to terror and then her eyes filling up slowly with tears.

Yeah, Tate. That's what you get.

What Rosie didn't expect, was what happened next.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter…things are about to get seriously twisted.**

**Twitter: langdondarling**

**See you on Friday!**

- **J x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Violet's Suicide

According to Rosie, she had not done anything wrong.

There was nothing more upsetting to her than one person, taking everything she had. And for her, that person was Violet. Violet didn't even know what she had done, according to her, herself and Rosie were just casual acquaintances. But according to Rosie, she was her worst enemy.

Rosie sat on the bed and watched Violet's reaction, feeling content. But then it all changed.

Violet switched off the computer and moved her chair away from the desk, recoiling in horror. She rummaged through her doors until she got what she was looking for – a bottle of pills. Rosie stood up then, her heart beating at the speed of lightening. "VIOLET!" she screeched, making herself visible. But it was too late. Violet took a deep breath and downed it all, in one go, before choking and collapsing onto the floor in a seizing heap.

Rosie knelt next to her and began to shake her. "TATE!" she screamed. Tate was there in a flash already. When he saw Violet he began to shout in pain.

"NO, VIOLET!" he cried. "What did you do to her?!" Rosie began to cry, her stomach hurting in fear.

"I didn't do anything," she tried to say, but it came out in a croak.

"Violet," Tate sobbed, taking her by her arms and backing out of the room, dragging her. "Don't you die on me Violet, don't you die on me!" Rosie didn't follow but just continued to cry, on the floor. Not so much because of what was happening to Violet, but because she already knew Tate's thoughts on her and she hated that she felt like she had lost her brother and there was no turning back. In the distance she heard Violet violently cough up and vomit. A few minutes later (although it felt like an eternity) Tate came back into the room with Violet, shivering next to him.

"Rosie, I need to see you outside, right now," Tate spat, his eyes boring straight into her soul. Rosie gave a single nod and left, Tate stomping behind her as Violet caught her breath on her bed and changed into some fresh clothes. As soon as Rosie stepped outside, her foot stepped on something and she looked down – before realising it was Violet's lifeless hand.

"Oh my god no, no no no," she gasped, her hands shivering in fear as she rested it over her mouth. "No, no no no."

"Yeah! Yeah Rosie, yeah, look at that. That, is the dead body of my girlfriend!" Tate hissed, enraged. He grabbed Rosie's shoulders and shook her so hard that Rosie accidentally bit down on her tongue and she felt her mouth fill with the warm metallic taste of blood.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed thickly, through the blood. "Tate I-" Tate slapped her so hard on her face that the blood sprayed out everywhere, all over the wall. He then kicked her in her stomach and when she doubled up in pain, he kicked her again, swearing and shouting at her. Rosie was sobbing, tearing, begging for him to stop.

"Please, Tate, I didn't mean it, please," she cried. Even though she was dead, every single punch and kick felt something to her. Not even physically, but emotionally, she felt exactly what Tate was feeling and she wished that he would stop.

But then, she switched.

"Tate, this is YOUR fault!" Rosie suddenly screamed, causing Tate to pause what he was doing and stare at her in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about? How could you blame me for something you did?!" he yelled, letting go of her as if he couldn't bear to touch her again.

"It's because she found out what you did, how do you not know that? She found out that you killed, innocent people because of your sick, little-" Tate shoved her against the wall angrily.

"Listen here, Rosie, I know I've treated you like crap recently, I know. But I don't think you've realised what you've done-" Then Rosie shoved him back, almost tripping over Violet's body.

"No, YOU listen, Tate! You've done what you always do to everyone you supposedly love – you kill them. Congratulations, you disgusting thing, well done. And this is why your mother liked you more than me, because you were as SICK AS HER!" Rosie spat out the remaining blood into his face and turned back around. Suddenly, she heard sniffing and gentle sobbing behind her so she turned around – but no one was there.

Then she turned back around and Tate was in front of her, his eyes not even watering.

"Rose…please," he whispered. "Please help me get rid of the body or something." Rosie looked disgusted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have selective hearing? Do you only decide to hear some of the things I tell you?" But as upset and hurt as she was by Tate, she could never ever say no to him. "Fine. Let's take her to the basement."

…

Tate began to cry as he lay Violet's body in the dustiest, dirtiest corner of the back of the basement. They were silent tears, as he gently closed her eyelids and kissed her cold forehead. "I love you," he whispered. When he stood up straight and turned around, he saw that Rosie was in floods of tears, not even making any noise, just silently in distress as well. Tate began to shake his head sadly. "Rose…"

"Go on, go on back upstairs then. She's probably waiting for you," Rosie dried her eyes swiftly and broke her eye contact with her older brother.

"Rosie…"

"No seriously, Tate, I've had enough. You've made your point, now you can go-" Tate rushed up to Violet and engulfed her in a hug, but Rosie tried to fight him off. His grip was too strong, though, he just kept his arms around her and stroked her hair whilst hushing her as she gave up and just let herself stay in his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair, rubbing her back, genuinely apologetic for what he had done. He took her face into his hands and stared at her straight in the eyes, to show that he meant it. "Rose, I'm sorry." Rosie nodded, somewhat in forgiveness, leading Tate to kiss her nose and hug his sister again.

But, things were only going to get worse.

**A/N: I LOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP SO MUCH I CRY.**

**BUT NOTHING CAN EVER STAY HAPPY IN MY STORIES.**

**SEE YOU SOON TO UPDATE, PROBABLY ON CHRISTMAS EVE.**

- **J x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hayden

Rosie felt like crap.

Every evening, Tate sat with Violet and they talked, chatted about nothing in particular.

Just like her and Tate used to do.

They listened to music and sang along at the tops of their voices.

Just like her and Tate used to do.

Basically, Rosie was alone.

Leaving Rosie, a previously suicidal girl, alone to herself and her thoughts, was the most dangerous thing anyone could ever do – ever. So the only thing that Rosie thought of doing, was going to see the psychiatrist.

Of course, Rosie wasn't the best of thinkers – whenever she thought of an idea, the logic of common sense didn't follow through. So naturally, the thought of her going to see Dr Ben Harman, followed with the idea of her actually waiting for him to awaken.

So she did.

Ben was fast asleep, but there was a chill around him. He couldn't help but think that someone was watching him. So he opened his eyes.

And there stood Rosie, looking over him.

"ARGH!" he yelped, sitting up automatically. It was only him in the bed due to Vivien being in the mental institution.

"Sshhhh!" Rosie hissed, clasping a surprisingly strong hand over his mouth until he stopped panicking. "Dr Harmon I'm only here for an appointment." Ben's eyes went wide under her grip and they darted for the clock to see what time it was, if he had slept in or something.

'2:36 a.m.' it read.

"At half 2 in the morning? Are you insane?" Ben hissed through her hand, his voice muffled.

"Please, Dr Harmon, I'm going insane," Rosie begged, removing her hand from his mouth.

"How did you even get in here?!" he continued. "There must be some kind of trick, I'm clearly still dreaming, I'm going mad."

"Oh no, I'm the one going mad – please Dr Harmon let me have a session with you before I do something really stupid." Ben knew that if this girl could get into his house in such stealth mode, and patiently waited over his bed until he could wake up, she could potentially do anything.

"One session, and then you're going home or I'll call the police," he reasoned with her lowly. Rosie nodded thankfully and went into his office, where she patiently waited for him to get there. Eventually, he did, and settled himself in the armchair opposite her with his notepad and pen. "Right – what's your name?"

"Rosie Hera Langdon," Rosie answered weakly. Ben's eyes narrowed.

"Langdon? Are you Tate's sister?" he muttered. Rosie sniffed and nodded.

"By blood, not by name," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's not my brother anymore. He left me, left me for your daughter," Rosie spat suddenly.

"Left you how?"

"We used to be best friends – now we're barely together and he doesn't look at me twice." A small tear dribbled from her eye but Ben noticed that it wasn't clear fluid as it should be.

"I think you're crying blood," he alerted her. Rosie touched the tear and stared at it, having little reaction.

"Right…so anyway-"

"No Rosie, crying blood is dangerous, you need to get to a hospital!" Ben stressed, standing up.

"I don't need to get anywhere Dr Harmon please just hear me out, or what I will do will be one hundred times worse than having a bleeding eye, I swear to you." Ben just sat back down.

"How are you feeling, when you wake up every day?" he asked her as if there was never an interruption.

"Like I shouldn't have woken up," Rosie shrugged. "I guess."

"Can you not talk to your mother about it?" Ben suggested. Rosie let out a bitter laugh.

"No – my mother doesn't care nearly enough for me to waste my time talking to her. All I want is Tate back. I just want my brother back." Suddenly, there was a noise in the kitchen downstairs.

"I don't suppose you brought anyone here with you?" Ben groaned tiredly.

"No," Rosie wiped her eyes quickly. "No one."

"Then I'll be back," Ben sighed, standing up, taking a golf club and going downstairs. Rosie just sat there patiently.

"You would think he was so caring, wouldn't you?" came a sly but soft female voice.

"I knew you were in here," Rosie acknowledged, turning around to see Hayden standing behind her. "When did they kill you then?"

"A while back," she replied lazily. "And I hate that no one appears to give one."

"I know the feeling," Rosie drew her knees up to her chest and Hayden went to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's up?" she asked the young girl curiously, for some reason taking a liking to her. "Why have you resorted to getting counselling from Sir High and Mighty?" Rosie let out a little giggle then – which was odd as she hadn't so much as smiled ever since Violet arrived in her life. Hayden could see that the laugh took her by surprise, which made her smile even more. As bitter as she was about Ben, and as much as she was determined to cause a problem and whatnot, she did take a huge liking to Rosie already, mostly because she felt really sorry for her.

"It's my brother, Tate. He's left me for a new girl, she came in and ruined everything and now I've never felt so alone. Now she's dead and I know I definitely won't get him back because she can't even leave the house!" Rosie blurted out, beginning to cry again.

"What? Which girl?" Hayden frowned.

"Violet," Rosie dried her eyes.

"Ben's daughter?"

"Yeah." Hayden's lips curled up into a sinister smile.

"She's dead?"

"Suicide."

"That's real interesting – well…I think I can help you out, Rosie," she assured her softly, placing a hand on her knee. Rosie's eyes lit up.

"You can?"

"I can certainly try. Come down, come with me into the basement," Hayden stood up and held out her arm. Rosie took it quickly as they heard Ben come back up the stairs, and they both disappeared. Ben stepped back into his office and saw no one there.

"No, cos that's not creepy at all," he mumbled, whilst reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone and dialling 911.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! This year is the year for fanfics I can feel it! What do you think of Rosie and Hayden's new found friendship? Can't stay lonely forever am I right?**

- **J x**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hayden and Rosie

"Rosie, where did you put the body?" Hayden whispered as they entered the basement. Rosie sniffed, finally pulling herself together.

"I'm…I'm not sure, somewhere in the corner," she mumbled, itching her scarred wrist absent-mindedly. "Why, what are you planning?" Hayden hummed.

"So far, nothing – but I do know that if we work together, you can get your brother back and I can finally be heard," her voice was full of bitterness and resentment. Rosie turned to face her properly, taking a good look at her.

"What happened to you? I've never seen you here before."

"They killed me. Don't even ask me why. But Ben, that doctor dude? Yeah he had an affair with me, I got pregnant and the mother f-"

"…killed you, yep," Rosie sighed sadly. "That appears to be the answer to all problems in this damn house. Don't like someone? Just kill them off!" Hayden gave a small smile herself.

"All I want is for that woman to understand what Ben can actually do and what he's capable of," she stressed.

"Which woman?" Rosie blinked.

"The mother – I don't even know her name properly, Vivien or something?"

"Oh, right." Rosie bit the inside of her cheek and glanced to the ceiling.

"The worst thing is, Violet's dead. So there's no way that she can just leave us alone to be happy, she's gonna be stuck with us forever," she whispered darkly. Hayden tutted.

"As long as her parents don't die, we'll be fine."

"Her mother is pregnant, I know that's a fact," Rosie continued. Hayden backtracked and her skin went even more pale than it was originally – and for a dead person, that was not good.

"Excuse me? Pregnant? Oh no that is it, we're taking action, right now," she hissed.

…

"Here's his number, you know what to do," Hayden hummed later on, in the evening. Rosie nodded and took the phone, dialling Ben's number and taking a deep breath. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Doctor Harman?" Rosie put on an official sounding voice, making her sound fourty years older than she was.

"It is," Ben said hesitantly.

"Evening. One of your patients has…requested your presence under an urgent matter and we would like for you to come as soon as possible," Rosie finished, glancing at Hayden who gave her an encouraging thumbs up

"Where is she?"

"She's at the local police station."

"That's around half an hour away, I don't know if I can," Ben began to apologise.

"Doctor Harman, I understand. I'll just sign these papers and give her children the news, obviously she's not going to make it…"

"No! No…don't do that," Ben sighed, defeated. "I'm on my way." He hung up and Hayden looked so genuinely pleased it made Rosie happy.

"Nice work kiddo," Hayden beamed, holding up her hand for a high five, which Rosie gave. "Now let's get to action before your Violet girl ruins our fun."

"Violet's with Tate in the attic, she won't be able to hear a thing."

…

Hayden seemed all prepared to freak Vivien out somehow, she didn't know how yet but she knew that her intentions were clear. Rosie knew how to scare like a pro – so she was the one that guided Hayden through her actions. They sat on the floor of Vivien's bathroom, obviously making themselves invisible to her eye as Vivien set herself a bath. "What do we do?" Hayden whispered to Rosie, as they watched Vivien stare at herself in the mirror.

"Well do you want Vivien to find out through you or through Ben?" Rosie asked back, studying every single move that Vivien performed.

"Through Ben. I've had enough of him getting away with everything," Hayden spat.

"He does get away with murder," Rosie shrugged lightly. "…Literally." Hayden rolled her hazel eyes and turned to Rosie, shaking her head.

"That was an awful joke," she sighed.

"Really? I didn't think it was that bad-"

"Rosie, throw a noise," Hayden suddenly hissed. Rosie blinked at her.

"What?"

"Throw a noise," Hayden repeated.

"I don't even know what you mean…"

"Make a noise come from somewhere else, somewhere in her room. I've seen you do stuff like that before," Hayden stressed. "Then she'll go and see what it is and I can write something in the mirror." Rosie finally understood what she meant.

"No it doesn't work like that. I don't make those noises, the twins make the noises, I just stand there and stare at people until they're creeped out," she revealed. "But I do have an idea." Rosie took out the same phone that she used to call Ben and dialled the house number, passing it to Hayden and watching Vivien as she heard the phone ring and rushed to answer it. As soon as she left the bathroom to answer the phone, Hayden spoke to her and Rosie went over to the mirror, writing something in the steam.

'Ask him.'

Hayden nodded, impressed, as she continued to taunt Vivien over the phone. Rosie, who was always overly reckless, took a towel and held it in her hands. Suddenly it caught on fire and she dropped it onto the floor as Hayden hung up.

"Rosie!" she exclaimed. "I'm not even gonna ask you how you did that."

"Whaaat? It's a nice touch!" Rosie exclaimed, holding her hands up and making herself invisible again as Vivien ran in and screamed when she saw the towel on fire and the writing in the mirror. Hayden grabbed Rosie's hand and ran out of the room, ignoring Vivien's screams and into the kitchen.

"No, this is what you call a 'nice touch'," Vivien smirked, opening the fridge door and rummaging around the copious amounts of vegetables until she got what she needed – which appeared to be a giant tomato. Rosie leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her in admiration. Hayden grabbed the phone and dialled the house number again, putting it on speaker whilst placing the tomato in the microwave.

"Hayden?" came Vivien's sobbing voice from the other line, as she picked up automatically. "H-Hayden just leave us alone! Where are you? LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Such a sweet little doggy you got here. Here Hallie, good girl…awh," Hayden whispered into the phone, her acting so incredible right now that even Rosie felt nervous. Then Hayden shut the microwave door, making sure it was clearly heard on the other line, and set it for 30 seconds. Vivien gasped and practically flew downstairs, Rosie just about having time to make them unseen at her will. Hayden watched in glee as Vivien tiptoed around the kitchen.

"Hayden?! Where are you? Leave us-"

**BANG.**

Vivien screeched and Rosie jumped. Hayden gave a contented sigh. Rosie turned to the microwave and saw the tomato had burst in a bloody mess.

"Told ya," Hayden hummed over Vivien's distressed cries.

"Yeah I gotta give you props for that," Rosie high fived her, causing Hayden to grin.

"_Rosie?! Are freakin' kidding me right now_?" came Tate's bellowing voice. Rosie spun around and saw her brother standing there behind her, a look of disgust and disappointment on his face.

How dare he come here and try and tell her what she was doing was wrong.

Rosie was about to lose it.

Hard.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a bunch of exams. Anyway I'm back and I am loving Rosie and Hayden's friendship so much! Next chapter next Friday I promise!**

**(twitter: langdondarling)**

- **J x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Blood

Hayden raised her eyebrows and leaned against the counter, as Vivien ran back upstairs to lock herself in her room in fear. Rosie let out a roar so quickly Hayden had to end up holding her back. "Rosie! Rose, STOP!" Hayden shouted, pulling her back by her arms as Rosie attempted to claw Tate's eyes out. Tate just stood there, shaking his head sadly before suddenly disappearing. Rosie broke down there and then, in hot, distressing tears, letting Hayden turn her round and engulf her in a hug.

"He…h-he did this to me and he doesn't even care. It's like he's doing this on purpose, I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!" Rosie screamed into Hayden's shoulder. Hayden just stroked her hair in comfort, feeling so sorry for her that she put aside all her own hatred and disgust just to be there for Rosie. Eventually, Rosie was able to calm down and breathe again, but her eyes were still blazing in anger and she couldn't think straight.

Hayden didn't know how dangerous Rosie was when she was angry.

Rosie turned to her suddenly, all traces of tears disappearing like a drop of water on a deserted land. "Didn't you say you had a job to do?" she asked Hayden calmly. Hayden blinked at her shock.

"Do not want to take a break out? Maybe we should forget it all, this is stupid…" Rosie shook her head so quickly that her long black hair flew all over her face.

"No, don't doubt yourself. You know that you need to do this to clear your head. It's not fair what he did to you, how are you gonna let him get away with murder? If you don't do this you'll never be heard again and once more, he's won. But not anymore, we can get your voice, we can get you to finally be heard properly and once Vivien gets it into her head, we can back off." Hayden took a deep breath and nodded in agreement, being won over by the girl.

…

"Leave," Vivien insisted, as Hayden continued to attempt to tell her that Ben was a murderer.

"She's not going anywhere until you hear what she has to say," Rosie sat on the bed casually as if it were a film that she was interested in.

"I just want you to understand what your wonderful husband is capable of and why you shouldn't give him any more ammunition," Hayden said simply, rubbing her forehead, stressed. "I want you to understand about Boston, about the baby…"

"He told you that I was pregnant?" Vivien whispered.

"No, I did," Rosie put up her hand, smiling broadly at Vivien.

"Sorry, who are you again?"

"The girl that has to put up with your daughter sleeping with her brother," Rosie nodded.

"Oh god…it all makes sense," Hayden suddenly muttered. "He didn't want my baby…because he was already pre-occupied with yours!" Enraged, she picked up the closest thing to her on the dressing table and hurled it at the mirror, which broke to sharp pieces. Vivien took several steps back, her hand over her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're lying, you aren't pregnant," she denied.

"Obviously she's not anymore," Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not now," Hayden spat, picking up a shard of glass next to her foot and gripping it tightly, making her hand bleed. "No, now I'm dead."

"What…?" Then Ben burst through the doorway, panting. He took one look at Hayden and one at his wife.

"Hayden, what the hell are you doing in my house?" he shouted.

"You're right, I should be beneath the gazebo, right?" Hayden hissed back.

"What is she talking about, Ben?" Vivien turned around. Her hands were still clamped over her mouth.

"Tell her, Ben," Hayden hissed daringly, getting closer to him. Ben stayed silent.

"Ben?" Vivien tried. Then, Rosie had enough. She stood up and marched over to Hayden, gently prising her hands off the shard of glass, unsticking it from the heavily bleeding wound and taking it in her own hand. She grabbed Ben's neck with one arm and took the glass to his neck with the other free hand. It was practically touching the stubble that ran down his neck.

"Ben, tell her right now what you've done," Rosie muttered into his ear with such force that it scared her. Ben didn't even bother to struggle. "Tell her."

"TELL HER!" Hayden screeched.

"I didn't go to Boston to be with a patient," Ben finally admitted. "I went there to be with Hayden. She needed me." Rosie glanced at Hayden, mentally asking her if she wanted her to put down the glass yet. Hayden shook her head.

"She needed you because she was pregnant, Ben? But that can't be because you hadn't seen her in a year, right Ben?" Vivien sobbed. Rosie ignored the copious amounts of blood seeping through the wound and held the glass even closer to his neck.

"I went back. Months, later, I went back. I lied about that, too," Ben felt that he was shaking now, mostly out of fear. "There, she knows everything. Now, Hayden, get Rosie to put it down, please." That's when Rosie honestly realised how much power she held in her hand just then. One quick swipe against the skin and that could all of her problems over sorted. She would have repaid Violet for stealing her beloved brother and everything would be okay again. Violet could understand what it mean to lose someone close to her. Hayden stared at Rosie, suddenly realising what she was about to do.

"Rosie," she whispered. "Rose, don't." Rosie felt tears fall down her face again, biting down hard on her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes.

"Rose! I'm sorry," came a quiet voice from behind her. She turned her head slightly and saw Tate next to her. "You can't punish Violet for my mistakes. Come on, Rosie, please." He slowly brought up his hands and with one hand, stroked her face gently looking into her eyes, whilst with the other hand he gently took the shard out of her hand, just as she did to Hayden earlier. Ben panted as Rosie released him and the door burst open, revealing Luke the security guard. Tate took Rosie's hand and turned her invisible, taking her out of the room leaving Hayden to deal with the rest of the situation.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience with me! In an apology I will upload again this week…what did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know x**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tate v Hayden

"Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tate snapped angrily, pulling her into the attic, enraged. "No, in fact don't answer. Clearly you're not okay."

"You just noticed that, Tate? I haven't been okay for a long damn time, so don't even go there," Rosie was clearly not in the right frame of mind to argue with her brother.

"You nearly killed someone. Rosie…you've never wanted to kill anyone, ever."

"How would you even know that? I mean, you've ignored my existence all this time." Tate ignored this side comment.

"Today was the first time that was the first time I saw the look." Rosie stared at him.

"What look?"

"The look, the shimmer in your eyes when you realise just how much power you hold in your hands. When you realise that actually, with just the twitch of your fingers, you could end someone's life," Tate whispered. His own eyes were large, dark and round and with every word he said, he looked like he was still regretting his actions.

"Yeah, and it was the best feeling in the world, nothing could change that. But I didn't kill Ben so I don't get what the problem is here," Rosie hissed back, running her hands through her long thick black hair. She glanced around her and let out a shaky sigh. "Where's Hayden?"

"Why do you care so much, Rose?" Tate suddenly asked her, curiously. "I mean you've never really cared about her before this."

"That's because I didn't know her before this, dumbass. If you knew just how much she had been through-"

"Oh for goodness sake Rosie, we've all been through a lot in this house but we move on, right? Hayden isn't the first person in this place to go through crap-"

"Yeah, but I would like to be the last," came a cold voice from behind them both. Rosie turned around, but Tate didn't bother. He already knew who it was. Hayden approached them and stood in between them both. "Hayden, nice to meet you," she held out her hand for Tate to shake but he didn't take it.

"Rude," Rosie hummed. "This is Tate. He's-"

"Your brother," Hayden finished her sentence quickly. "Yes."

"By name, not by action," Rosie corrected her. Tate narrowed his eyebrows at this comment.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" he spluttered.

"It means that you've been a horrible brother so far and since we're pretty much living with each other and Violet for eternity, I don't expect you to change much."

"There's the optimism," Tate muttered. He turned to Hayden. "You are aware of what you've made my sister do, aren't you?" Hayden blinked at him, genuinely confused.

"Are you serious?"

"Well I'm not joking," Tate retorted.

"You're right, he really is deluded," Hayden whispered to Rosie telepathically, which made her laugh a little. "Tate, I didn't make your sister do anything. She did this out of her own free will."

"Rosie wouldn't do this kinda stuff from her own mind. She's naïve, she would follow anyone that asks her nicely. She's really not that kinda person." Rosie felt her mouth drop open in shock of Tate's hardcore ignorance. Hayden smiled pitifully.

"You don't know your own sister at all, do you?" she hummed.

"There's nothing more to know. I've looked after her for nearly all my life, what more is there to know?"

"You don't know me at all, Tate," Rosie whispered sadly. "In fact, you know more about Violet than you do about me."

"No don't say that!" Tate shouted. "Don't, just don't. Rosie, could you leave us for a second please? I wanna have a few words with Hayden – alone." Rosie shook her head stubbornly.

"No." Hayden stared at Tate in wonder. She knew what Rosie had told her about him was clearly true, but she now wanted to know what was going on in his own head.

"Go, Rose. I'll call you back literally as soon as this is done, it shouldn't take too long," Hayden told her quietly. To Tate's horror, Rosie did as she was told, making herself disappear and going elsewhere.

"You've brainwashed her," Tate spat through gritted teeth. Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Don't cry about it, Tate! I haven't brainwashed her at all, she's doing this all on her own, how many times do I have to repeat the same thing to you before it goes through your thick skull?" she hissed. Tate let out a roar and grabbed her throat, shoving her into the wall and cracking her head against the stone.

"Don't patronize me, Hayden!" he whispered dangerously. Hayden didn't look fazed.

"I'm amazed at how stupid you actually are," she muttered. Tate's face changed slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy-"

"She needs your help and you've abandoned her, you left her for a girl that you just met. Are you telling me you don't see anything wrong with that?" Hayden said seriously. Her head was still against the cold wall but she wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Shut up, shut up right now. My sister is innocent and you've turned her into one of your creeps, that's WRONG."

"Right and what's worse, me teaching her how to get back what she's lost – which is YOU by the way – or her being brought up by her psycho brother?" Hayden tutted. Tate grabbed her neck again, hard.

"Don't called me that," he growled. "Don't, call me a psycho. I'm not a psycho."

"Tate seriously, you've abandoned her and now it's too late to get her back." Hayden continued. Tate's eyes filled with murky angry tears.

"I will never ever leave her, okay? She's my sister and I love her. I could never, ever leave her, she means everything to me…" Then all the tears disappeared and in came the darkness as his grip on Hayden's throat got even tighter. "But guess what. I want you to stay far away from her, because if you don't? I will make sure your eternity in this place is permanently hell. And god, Hayden, if you know anything about me, you should know that creating hell is nothing I can't handle," he warned her. Hayden rolled her eyes as she gasped for breath.

"Whatever Tate," she mumbled. Tate placed his hands firmly over her mouth and suddenly, in one quick movement, snapped her neck, giving off a sickly crack. Hayden's body fell to the floor and she lay there, trying to get her neck back to where it was.

"Stay away from my sister," Tate spat down at her, before kicking her in the head, stamping on her face, hard, and leaving the scene.

**A/N: This…is….serious! Which relationship do you prefer, Tate and Rosie or Rosie and Hayden? Let me know in the reviews!**

- **J x**


	9. Chapter 9 - Rosie's Death

"What happened between you two?" Hayden asked Rosie that evening, in the basement. Rosie glanced up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why does Tate owe you the world? What did he do?" Rosie sighed, drew her knees up to her chest, and told her.

…

_1994:_

It was a normal afternoon. Rosie had come back from school with a giant smile on her face, but as soon as she entered the front door, something was different, something was off. Addie was nowhere to be seen and usually she was out playing or colouring something in the kitchen, her tongue poking out in concentration.

But not this time.

This time, her mother Constance, was at the kitchen window. Her cigarette was burning away into ash in the tray next to her, and her hands were gripping the edge of the kitchen countertops so tightly that her knuckles went a ghostly white. Rosie threw her bag down and slowly approached her. "Ma?" she whispered. Constance whipped her head to face her daughter. Her eyes were misty and her lips were tightly pursed together. "Ma did you hear? There was a shooting at Westfield High – I'm pretty sure that's Tate's school. Apparently the killer just swooped in, took one look at everyone and shot them, just like that. It's awful news so we got sent home early, did Tate get sent home too? Is he okay, is he…ma?" Constance took a deep breath and stared at her beautiful young dark haired bright eyed teenage daughter. She had such a promising life ahead of her, with marriage, a stable job and probably a lot of children.

"Rosie, sweetheart," she began, calmly. "You need to pack a bag. We're leaving this place as soon as we can."

"What?" Rosie frowned. "What do you mean by leaving?"

"We're getting out of this town. I think we've seen enough of it for one lifetime – it's time for us to go." Rosie shook her head quickly.

"I don't wanna leave. This place is amazing, you have to admit I got a good education here and the best friends a girl could ask for. Well technically I've only just started making all of these new friends – why the hell would I leave somewhere that's done so much good for me?" she asked honestly. "And _why _would we have to leave anyway?"

"Just do as I say for once in your life," Constance moaned, squeezing her eyes shut so she didn't have to see the disappointment in her daughter's face. "Please, Rosie. We have to go." Rosie didn't understand what the big rush was.

"Is it just us two? Or is Addie and Tate-"

"They're coming too, yes, we just have to load the car, quickly." Rosie bit down on her bottom lip and turned around to run upstairs, wanting to go and ask her brother for confirmation that what they were doing was a good idea. But as soon as Constance saw her turn around, her eyes went wide. "Don't go and see Tate, he's not well."

"Not well?" Rosie repeated the words like it was her own vomit in her mouth. "Tate was fine this morning! In fact he went to school early, extra early!" Then her face went dark, dangerously dark, as if something had just dawned on her. Constance felt her heartbeat begin to rise and gripped the edge of the counter harder. "Oh god that's what this is about, isn't it?"

"Rosie I-"

"The school shooting? I should've known…"

"Tate didn't-"

"Ma you don't have to be worried about it! They're already looking for the killer, if the killer was really aiming for Tate then I'm pretty sure he would've done it by now," Rosie rubbed her mother's shoulders in comfort.

"E-excuse me?"

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure it will be okay. But if you wanna get out for a while cos you don't feel safe then fine." Constance breathed out shakily.

"You're a good girl, Rosie," she hummed, kissing the top of her head. "Never forget how much I love you." Rosie beamed.

"Thanks. I'll go pack." With that, she scampered up the stairs.

Tate was in Rosie's room when she walked in, sitting on her bed. Rosie jumped slightly, not expecting it. "Tate, why do you always do that?" she panted, closing the door behind her. Tate didn't say anything – he just stared at her blankly. "I heard about the shooting," Rosie began quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tate said shortly. The sound of sirens suddenly distantly came audible from somewhere down the hill. That was odd as they hardly ever heard sirens. Ever.

"Good…uh…obviously if you wanna talk I'm always here. I got a scholarship into Brimstone by the way! How exciting, god I can't wait…" Rosie trailed off. She saw that Tate had suddenly covered his face with his hands so she rushed over and sat next to him. "Oh Tate, I'm so sorry. I'm just happy you're alive." Tate uncovered one of his eyes and glanced at his sister.

"They're gonna take you away," he whispered. Rosie blinked at him.

"What?"

"They're gonna take you away," Tate repeated a little louder, standing up.

"Who? Who's gonna take me away? Tate talk to me, please!" Rosie began to cry. Now she was overly confused and beyond frightened.

"I can't let them take you away," Tate shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Rose, please forgive me." Rosie took an uncertain step back as those sirens pulled up right outside their house.

"Tate what are you-"

Before she knew it, Tate had reached into his back pocket, pulled out a pistol and shot her, right in the stomach. Rosie screamed and collapsed to the floor, clutching the bullet hole which was soaking dark red blood all over her clothes, her hands, into the carpet. Tate picked her up and ran with her into his own bedroom, ignoring the blood and the screeches of pain coming from her mouth. Suddenly, around twenty SWAT officers all in black and with bullet proof vests burst into the room, guns pointed at them both.

"FREEZE!" they shouted. Rosie could barely open her eyes or focus her hearing over the soaring pain she was feeling and the amount of blood that was clearly being lost. "PUT THE GIRL DOWN." Distantly, Rosie could hear her mother screaming and pleading for them to leave her son alone. Then she felt the cold metal against her neck and realised that Tate was holding a gun to her throat.

"T-Tate," she managed to cry out hoarsely. "Please, please Tate no, don't do this." She felt that Tate was shaking as he clutched the gun. "Please don't Tate, let me go."

"I love you Rosie," Tate whispered.

"No you don't, no, you d-"

Then Tate put the final bullet right through Rosie's throat, ripping out any ounce of life she had left in her.

And that is why Tate owed Rosie his undivided attention.

…

**A/N; Okay so a couple of things. First of all, this chapter is probably my favourite one so far because it's about time that you all found out about their history.**

**Secondly I hope you all know that I really value all of your reviews, they mean a lot to me, even if it's not necessarily positive, it doesn't matter. Reviews are there to help me improve my writing so don't worry if one isn't all love and praises! I just really hope that this cleared things up a little. Rosie isn't IN LOVE with Tate, but she's always loved him to bits. Imagine your brother killed you (random okay) and you had such a promising life. Then one girl swoops in and suddenly you're not valued anymore. Rosie isn't necessarily feeling anger toward Violet, she's jealous of her. Naturally the girl attacks the other girl, not the boy. **

**Anyway that was my explanation, I hope it makes sense. I love you ALL, please get along! x**


	10. Chapter 10 - Confrontation

Hayden sat there, unsure on how to react or what to say. She watched Rosie raise a shaking hand up to her cheek and appearing to wipe away a tear that hadn't yet fallen. "So…he…" Just then, the door opened and Tate walked through, yet again his face one of anger and frustration. When he saw Rosie and Hayden sitting there with such mellow faces he felt uncomfortable and automatically knew what they were talking about before he came in. "You're sick," Hayden managed to choke out. Rosie whipped her head round to see who Hayden was speaking to, and when she saw Tate, she got fed up.

"What did you just say about me?" Tate growled. His eyes were getting darker by the second.

"NO, STOP!" Rosie suddenly yelped, jumping to her feet. "Seriously guys, stop. This is ridiculous." She came in between them both. "You have no reason to fight each other. Hayden, you weren't there and Tate-"

"No, you're right, I have no reason to fight him, but Rosie you do. I don't understand how you can live with someone that did the worst to you," Hayden shook her head angrily. She was more upset for Rosie than for herself, as usual. "Even I don't wanna be in the same house as this guy right now."

"Yeah well you should be glad to know I don't really wanna be with you either," Tate scoffed.

"And you expect me to be happy about that? The mass murderer doesn't want me here? Well then there you go, Tate. I'm damn happy!" Hayden spat.

"Tell me, was Dr Harmon good in bed? Or was he saying his wife's name instead?" Hayden lost it and made a beeline straight for Tate, jumping on top of him and smashing him to the ground.

"Tate! STOP!" came a voice. Rosie spun around again and saw where the voice came from. Standing there, was Violet.

"Great, here comes the party," Rosie hummed. Tate managed to shove Hayden off and get up.

"Tate, I need your help," Violet whispered, ignoring Rosie.

"We're a bit busy," Rosie hissed.

"It's important, it's about my mother," Violet tried again. Tate walked over to her calmly which then made both Rosie and Hayden roll their eyes. Violet saw this and was taken aback. "I'm sorry is there a problem here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh yeah there is, we were a bit busy, I think I just said that," Rosie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she took a step closer. Tate was already shaking his head, knowing where this was about to go.

"Leave it Violet," he whispered. "Let's go somewhere else to talk."

"What made you think that your needs come before mine?" Violet asked. Hayden and Tate winced at the words and Rosie clenched her fists into a tight ball.

"Pardon?"

"I mean it's not a big deal! It's Tate choice who he wants to talk to and you have no right to control that! I mean who do you think you are?" Violet's eyes were burning into Rosie's and Tate ran his fingers through his thick curly hair.

"Who do I think I am?" Rosie repeated the question in disbelief. "Okay listen here you ignorant little…"

"No, who do you think YOU are?" Hayden suddenly jumped up and stomped over to where Rosie and Violet were facing each other. "How dare you come down here and say it was up to Tate who he prioritised? How dare you say this was his choice? Do you know what else was his choice?" Hayden grabbed Rosie and turned her around, lifting her hair to reveal the dark dried bloodied bullet wound that was in her neck. Tate went pale and for once, was speechless.

"What is that?" Violet asked slowly. Rosie felt tears spill out of her eyes again as she was reminded of all the circumstances.

"Ask your boyfriend," Hayden snapped, spinning Rosie back around again.

"Tate?" Violet looked scared now. She clutched Tate's arm tightly, and Tate didn't know what to do. "What are they talking about Tate?"

"Tell her Tate," Rosie began to sob, "TELL HER WHAT YOU DID!"

"TELL HER!" Hayden screeched. Tate began to shake his head again and everyone knew he was about to go into denial.

"No, Tate not again, don't lie to me again," Violet mumbled, placing two gentle hands on either side of his face and turning him to directly face her. His eyes couldn't even reach hers.

"I'm not lying…I d-don't," Tate trailed off. Hayden let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, so you don't remember how you…uhhh…burnt your dad alive-"

"He wasn't my dad," Tate growled. Violet's eyes filled with tears. If Tate was already defending himself, he was clearly guilty.

"You don't remember how you shot innocent people and then shot your own sister, your own flesh and blood?" Hayden continued.

"TWICE!" Rosie shouted.

"It's not even a difficult question Tate, tell Violet who you really are! Tell her who you really are!" Hayden refused to give up.

"SHUT UP!" Tate bellowed. Violet rubbed the tears away from her eyes pointlessly, as that only made more fall. "I did that for your own good!"

"My own good?" Rosie repeated in horror. "I was going places, Tate. I had a future and you just ripped it away from me for no reason whatsoever, and you still haven't apologised!" Tate opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Tate Langdon, murdering people? That is a rarity!" came another male voice. They all turned around and standing there, was Chad.

"I thought I got rid of you," Tate hissed. Hayden held up her hands in defeat.

"Brilliant, you thought you got rid of him too? Is getting rid of people just in your nature?" she muttered. Chad let out a sad laugh at that point, shaking his head pitifully.

"Violet, that's your name isn't it?" he began slowly.

"Leave her alone!" Tate snapped. "Don't even go there." Suddenly, there was a piercing scream from somewhere downstairs – the scream of Vivien.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER!" Violet cried.

"She's having the babies, yeah," Chad rolled his eyes, waving the situation off.

"I want one of those kids," Hayden muttered. "And I want one now."

"Good luck with that princess, there's a whole queue of people down there waiting to get them," Chad grimaced. "I have my boyfriend there waiting to collect our little ray of sunshine."

"You're not gonna touch them," Violet threatened firmly. "My dad won't let you."

"Why does everyone want the babies?" Rosie questioned Chad. "What's the big deal?"

"Well ya know being gay and dead there's nothing else for us to do," Chad ticked the reasons off with his fingers. "Uh Mrs Montgomery wants one because her baby died by her mad husband, I guess this slut over here wants one cos your daddy, Violet, killed her whilst she was pregnant, with his baby of course…and…well, Mrs Langdon wants one because…well that's her grandbaby, isn't it, Tate?"

The silence was deafening.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I'm in my final year of school before university and I had to revise and study and it all got so much but I think I'm back on track now. Thank you for sticking by me.**


	11. Chapter 11 - New Life

"Pardon?" Violet spluttered, purely in shock. Rosie had to bite back a smile, this was just the kind of thing that she knew Tate was capable of which Violet would no doubt not want to stick around for.

"Did you just say that baby was Tate's?" Hayden had to ask in clarification.

"Yes ma'am," Chad hummed. Suddenly, Rosie dropped the smile as she realised what this actually meant.

"WAIT-" she began, at the same time as Hayden went

"NO WAY!" Tate looked like he was about to throw up, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"One twin belongs to Tate?" Rosie spluttered, her eyes swivelling from her brother to Violet and vice versa.

"Is that even possible?" Hayden mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Scientifically?" Rosie asked back.

"Okay why are we talking about science here? Tate is DEAD! We're ALL dead! Science doesn't apply here princess!" Chad interrupted their whole thought process. Rosie blushed, remembering that she wasn't at school anymore, nothing she had ever learnt could possibly prepare her for this.

"You slept with my own mother AND me?" Violet asked in horror, before clamping her hands over her own mouth.

"Your mum wouldn't do that," Rosie forced herself to say through gritted teeth. "Not willingly."

"Unless you're for some reason suggesting that…" Hayden trailed off.

"Oh yeah, your beautiful older brother here, is a rapist too," Chad raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. This time Violet did throw up, all over the place. Then Rosie went for it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screeched, jumping on top of him and clawing at his eyes enraged. Nobody tried to stop her. Hayden's beautiful eyes were enlarged, completely speechless, disgusted and horrified by the whole situation. Chad was completely in his element, happily letting the situation unfold in front of his eyes without a trace of regret.

"Vi- you don't understand," Tate cried angry frustrated tears, not even physically defending himself from his sister. "You don't understand why I did this…"

"I'll never understand! Tate I will never understand," Rosie ended up bursting into tears herself, still slapping and punching him until Tate's skin was raw red and he was bleeding ferociously without a trace of a wound. "I will never, ever understand how twisted you are!" Meanwhile Violet wiped her mouth roughly with the sleeve of her cardigan and shook her head, unable to use proper words.

"T-Tate, how could you?" she sobbed, taking several steps backwards. "How could you do that to me? To my mother?"

"S-she wanted a baby," Tate whispered. Rosie punched him again, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Okay and who the HELL do you think you are to give her that baby?" she spat, shoving him onto the floor. "SHE HAS A HUSBAND FOR THAT YOU PSYCHO!"

"Mrs Harmon wanted a baby?" Hayden suddenly pitched in, before Rosie could do anymore damage.

"N-n-n-no…" Tate managed to pant, but was suddenly interrupted by the weak cries of…a baby.

"Hayden," Rosie muttered, slowly getting off Tate in very deliberate steps. "Hayden, on my count." Hayden gave a small smirk and nodded.

"What are you-" Chad was cut off, soon interrupted by the sudden disappearance of both Hayden and Rosie. "NO, YOU ARE NOT GETTING THOSE KIDS!" He dashed out of the room.

"NONE OF YOU ARE!" Violet screamed, running straight after him, leaving Tate alone, bawling his eyes out.

Rosie and Hayden practically flew down the stairs to the dimly lit living room, where there were dead nurses, doctors and a very ill looking Vivien on the brink of death. One baby was crying and in Constance's arms already, but the other one was nowhere to be seen. "Where, is the other baby?" Hayden hissed to one of the midwives.

"She didn't make it," the midwife announced apologetically, bowing her head slightly.

"She?" Rosie repeated quietly. Violet rushed over to where her pale, sweating mother lay, on the brink of death, hand still limp in her father's.

"She didn't make it, great, so where is she?" Hayden continued to ask, her voice getting louder and more irate.

"Somebody already took her," the midwife shrugged.

"Whoever Tate got the baby for – that's who has her I'm sure of it," Rosie whispered, taking Hayden's arm and dragging her out of the room.

They went down to the basement, following the faint sound of a baby crying again. It was cold down there and the damp was just getting worse. Rosie hated it, she preferred the attic because it was warmer and cosier. The basement is where all the souls went, congregating there together. Rosie peered round one of the walls and saw the lady of the house herself, Nora Montgomery, on a rocking chair with the screaming baby in her arms. She glanced up when Rosie came in.

"Nora," Rosie breathed. "Thank god it's you." Nora was crying hot thick tears.

"I can't stop her crying, she won't stop crying," she sobbed, loosely holding the baby to her chest. "I can't stop her from crying. Help me…" Rosie let out a sympathetic sigh.

"Here," she murmured, reaching out to take the small infant from her. Nora passed her over reluctantly and Rosie held her against her chest in a protective manner. The baby ceased from crying and that's when Hayden came out of the shadows.

"Keep her," Nora sniffed sadly, her nose raw red. She gracefully stood up and practically floated out of the basement.

"She's beautiful," Hayden whispered, totally in love as she gently took the baby from Rosie. Rosie nodded shortly.

"Yeah she's cute. What are you gonna call her?" Hayden glanced up and gave Rosie a small smile.

"What's your middle name?" she whispered.

"Hera," Rosie answered quietly. Then she blushed. "Why?"

"That's her name. Hera McClaine," Hayden muttered against the sleeping baby's soft hair. Rosie smiled properly then, really smiled.

"I…I don't know what to say…but I am flattered, truly flattered," she hummed. "It's a shame that she was born into a world of such evil and distress." Hayden didn't say anything, she just gave a heavy sigh.

"What are you going to do about Tate?" Rosie's smile dropped completely, remembering her brother and what he did.

"I have to finish this, once and for all, and he's gonna feel the pain and get what he deserves," she muttered bitterly, turning around.

"Rosie, c'mon, be real about this! He won't listen to his mother, he won't listen to his father and he won't even listen to death. What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Hayden hissed. Rosie let a single tear fall from her eye before answering.

"Because, he has no one else to listen to. I'm the last resort."

**A/N: Was it actually specified what gender the twins were? I feel like they were both boys but ah well, I made one a girl because I felt rebellious. I don't know, I feel like this book is coming to a close and that makes me sad so I better get some bright ideas soon! Also this is exam month for me so I can't promise regular updates but I promise to try my best!**

- **J x**


	12. Chapter 12 - Betrayal

Rosie paced up and down the corridor anxiously, trying to listen to her own careful steps instead of the commotion downstairs. It was strangely soothing and for a while she felt like it was working, until she heard the shouting and howling of Ben as he realised that he had lost his wife, his daughter and one of his sons. But instead of feeling his pain, Rosie felt angry.

She felt responsible.

Ever since she had met Hayden, things changed. She found herself to be a lot more bitter and angry than she usually was, but that wasn't her. That was never her, she was always the sweet little girl that people could go and talk to when they had problems. She used to be her brother's backbone, and now she was just someone that he was actually afraid to speak to.

The truth is, Rosie was just as unstable as Tate, and she knew it.

Rosie certainly didn't support Tate and his actions towards Violet's mother, or his classmates, or herself, but she felt obliged to at least go and talk to Violet to see what exactly she was feeling. She had defended her brother to the death (literally) for so long and it only made sense to do it one last time. Rosie casually walked into Violet's room, even though she was invisible to the naked eye, obviously Violet felt her presence. So when Violet glanced up from where she was sitting on her bed and saw Rosie standing there, she wasn't surprised. "You can say whatever you want to me, but it's not gonna change what he did. I literally don't care what you have to say, nothing can make a difference," she hissed. Her eyes were watering like crazy.

"I've noticed," Rosie scoffed, leaning against the wall casually. "Ugh I wish, I only wish that you understood first-handed what he had been through in just an inch of his messed up life." Violet squirmed slightly.

"He raped my mother!" she snapped. She thought her voice was stronger than it was, but it wavered.

"Yes Violet. You think I don't know that?" Rosie asked her quietly. "I know what he did and I'm so sorry he did it. So indescribably sorry. But-"

"But what?" Violet suddenly shouted. She had gone past breaking point now. "What excuse could you possibly think of to defend him this time? Why do you even have an ounce of loyalty left to him? Have you forgotten what he's done? He killed you, his own sister-"

"He didn't mean to kill me," Rosie suddenly told her loudly, lying straight through her teeth. "He didn't-" Rosie sighed as she could see that Violet wasn't buying a word that she was saying.

"Yes he did."

"Yeah okay he did but look, Tate doesn't think about his-" Violet let out an angry growl and stormed over to her.

"HE RAPED MY MOTHER!"

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Rosie shouted, her eyes blazing. "I KNOW WHAT HE DID OKAY I KNOW!" Violet had enough.

"No more! I don't wanna hear any more excuses! Go away!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut, remembering what Tate had told her to do when she didn't want to speak to the ghosts. She opened her eyes and Rosie was still standing there, yawning and looking bored. "How the hell- go away!" Violet tried again desperately. Rosie stood firm, not even blinking.

"You stupid little—" she sighed heavily, flicking her hair. "I can't. Well, I could I just don't want to."

"Tate said…"

"Tate said a lot of crap but usually people don't believe him because they know how his mind works." Violet looked so sick that Rosie didn't even want to stay in her presence. The guilt was eating her alive. She dropped the act immediately. "Violet, I'm really sorry he did this. I am." Then she swept straight out of the room. Standing outside of the room, waiting for her, was Tate.

"Rose," he managed to splutter out. Rosie had no idea what to do. She wanted to run away from him, try and start again without him in her life. She needed to be free of him, of all the ties he had to her, emotional and psychological. But she felt like she couldn't let go. She went over to him as he burst into harsh shuddering sobs, slowly sliding down the wall onto the carpet.

"Tate," Rosie began quietly. She went to sit next to him and gently but firmly pulled his head onto her shoulder so he could cry there, which he did. "Tate please don't."

"It's all my fault-" Tate began to hyperventilate in complete frustration with himself. Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes heavily.

"Yeah, you messed up and lost the girl," she muttered unenthusiastically, without a trace of sympathy in her voice. On the inside, it actually pained her heart to see that Tate was still upset about Violet even after everything that Rosie had done for him. "I'm sure they'll be another one for you to latch onto."

"What? No, I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about you, Rose," Tate whispered hoarsely. She turned to face him properly and saw pure sincerity in his eyes for the first time in a long time. It shocked her, caught her off guard. His eyes were still welling up and the tears were still streaming down his cheeks but his eyes were firmly locked to hers.

"What?" she asked quickly. She tucked her thin strands of jet black hair behind her ear and stared at him expectedly, waiting for him to take back what he just said. But he didn't, he never did, it never came.

"I lost you," he said a little clearer. "I lost you after I met Violet and it was killing me, Rose. It used to be us against the world, remember? I would do anything for you, and it just seemed like you didn't want to know me anymore-" The colour suddenly drained from Rosie's face and she leant a little further from him.

"Are you serious, Tate?" she backtracked, "I didn't want to know YOU anymore? I beg to differ. You know I found a friend in Hayden because my relationship with you was threatened by that girl in there. You gave your EVERYTHING to Violet in pretty much no time at all."

"That's not true," Tate began to defend himself.

"It was almost like you were just waiting for the right girl to come along and drop me for. It hurt like hell and I tried to tell you but you were like a different person with her," Rosie concluded. Tate chewed his bottom lip and raised his hand up to Rosie's face. She immediately flinched away which made Tate freeze. There was an awfully tense silence.

"What did you do that for?" he asked quietly, already afraid of the answer. "Why did you move, Rosie?" She didn't speak but she felt her heartbeat, though she was dead, pound against her chest. Tate dropped his hand immediately. "Do you think I'm dangerous too?" he whispered. Rosie began to shake her head but Tate saw straight through it. "You're afraid of me…"

"I'm not," Rosie hurried out. She knew what was going to happen now, and she wasn't ready for it.

"Yes, you are you're afraid of me too!" Tate pointed an accusatory finger at her and Rosie was ready to make a run for it. "YOU think I'm dangerous, just like the rest of them! You're not on my side, you never were! I TRUSTED YOU!" Before Rosie could stop him, Tate lunged at her, shoving her onto the floor roughly. Rosie saw complete darkness – darkness that she hadn't seen since she…died.

**A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE! I am SO sorry, I was in my last year of school before university and I've had absolutely no time! But I'm here now, I'm back for good! This story is probably coming to an end but I really hope you've enjoyed Rosie and Tate…how are you guys finding all the teasers for Hotel? I think it looks okay! No doubt I'll be writing something for that too but anyway, thank you for reading this! Lots of love.**

- **J x**


End file.
